Genobackis
Genobackis is the largest continent known to the Realmwalkers, as well as where they first appeared when they came to the world of Nexus. The majority of the continent consists of forrest and grassland, with a few more mountainous areas here and there. (While cultural differences exist between settlements, most arms and armor are in a classic European medieval fantasy style.) '' '''Geography' Area: ~80'000 square miles Length (Astrepolis to Helm Moutains): ~850 miles While the general layout of Genobackis has been mapped out over hundreds of years by a large number of explorers, when it comes to detail the majority of the credit must go to the historian Duiker Millbridge, of the Millbridge halflings. Amongst many other details, Duiker mapped out the percentile of mountainous surface (18%), number of lakes larger than a square mile (84) and total length of the White Spear River (140 miles, both forks included). Although Duiker had plans of publishing a complete collection of information regarding the geography, demography and topography of Genobackis, said plans are asumed to be put on halt after a failed expedition on the south western peninsula. On this expedition Duiker, along side his crew (consisting of guards and coworkers), had plans of mapping the orcish tribes that recide to the west of Strife Mountain, as well as gathering so far unattained information regarding the flora and fauna on the peninsula. However, when Duiker returned 2 weeks for plans on the doorstep of his personal assistant (who had have to stay behind as a result of illness), Duiker had spoken incoherently about a massacre on the peninsula. Duiker was last seen boarding a ship going from Astrepolis to the Iron Isle. Climate The climate of Genobackis is primarily ruled by the ocean currents that surround the continent, creating warm summers and mild winters in the south, while containing the glaciers in the Helm Mountains from spreading to Khatovar. That is not to say that the winters north of Juniper are not intense, atleast for anyone who is not local. While a Khatovarian on the other hand, might find themselves overdressed when visiting Astrepolis or Daruhjistan. Demography While you will find many different kinds of people wherever you travel on Genobackis, there are certain tendencies in how the different races are spread out. Humans Humans are found all over Genobackis and in almost every settlement, with the exception of the odd halfling village here and there, as well as in Lok'regar Argo where few are let in no matter what race they belong to. Humans make up the largest percent of the common races on Genobackis. Halflings Halflings, though considerably fewer in numbers, can much like humans be found in most places on Genobackis, though the vast majority seemingly prefers to go no farther north than Juniper. Half Elves Half elves are the closest to humans, both in numbers and location. Depending on where you find yourself, however, you will experience different views on half elves. In the south, half elves are mostly treated the same way humans are, while in the villages and towns under khatovarian rule (e.g. Raven Hold), a half elf not already belonging to the community will find themself having to work hard (often literally, through physical labor) to be accepted. Elves After fall of the last Asterian Empire, the vast majority of elves on Genobackis left for Lether, and thus elves are almost unheard of, being the least represented population on Genobackis. Dwarves Dwarves are in many ways like halflings, in that you can find them in most corners of Genobackis, but they seem to prefer the northern parts, especially Lok'Regar Argo, which is almost exclusively a dwarven city. They are still commonly found in other large settlements as well, particularily Khatovar, Juniper and Daruhjistan. Gnomes Gnomes are one of the less represented races on Genobackis, primarily found in Daruh (especially Daruhjistan) with the odd clans or families in Juniper, Beryll or Astrepolis. Tieflings Tieflings is almost as underrepresented as elves on Genobackis, with most of them found in the slums of Astrepolis. They are most of the time met with heavy rasism. Dragonborn Originally, dragonborn are not found on Genobackis, and are previously only known of through quite old books. However, recently a fairly large army claiming to be pilgrims has set up camp outside the West Gate of Juniper, with rumours of a seperate dragonbornarmy being on their way. Major settlements While there are several provinces, cities, towns and villages across most of Genobackis, the noteworthy ones are the Kingdom of Astrepolis, on the south-east peninsula, Khatovar '''in the north, south of the Helm Moutains, '''Lok'Regar Argo, the dwarven kingdom east north-east of Khatovar, the Free City of Daruhjistan, in Daruh on the east coast and largest Free City on Genobackis, and the Free City of Juniper, in central Genobackis and second largest Free City. Major Landmarks (north to south) * The Helm Mountains / Helm Mountain Ridge (North coast) * The Twin Ice Tear lakes (West, south of Khatovar and East, east of Khatovar) * The Ruined City (south south-west of Juniper) * Daruh Mountains / Crescent Mountains (surounding Daruh on the east coast) * White Spear River & White Spear Bridge (south of Daruh, leading north-west from Strife Mountain) * Strife Mountain (south of Daruh, far west of Astrepolis) * Valley of Giants (south of Strife Mountain to the south coast) Category:Genobackis